Patent Literature 1 discloses a push switch having configurations where a cover covers from above a case on which a switch contact part is mounted.
The push switch disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a case formed into a box shape with an open upper face. Located in a recess surrounded by a wall of the case is a movable member (movable contact) formed into a dome shape protruding upward. There is a protection sheet located above the case to cover the recess. The protection sheet has a peripheral part located on and overlapped with an upper end of the wall of the case, and the peripheral part is welded and fixed to the case with laser irradiation.
To manually operate this push switch, force is applied to the protection sheet form the above and such force is transferred to the movable member and causes change in shape (elastic inversion) of the movable member such that the movable member protrudes downward. Thus, a lower surface of the metal member comes into contact with a central contact formed on an inner bottom surface of the recess of the case, and the push switch is turned on. When the force applied to the protection sheet is removed, the metal member is changed into its original shape (the dome shape protruding upward) (elastic recover), and the push switch is turned off.
By the way, in the aforementioned push switch, a single movable member provides both of feeling during manual operation and electric contact (contact with the central contact). Therefore, in depth directions of the recess, the push switch can be lowered in height. In contrast, in the push switch with such configurations, the feeling during manual operation and electric contact states (e.g., contact pressure) cannot be designed separately. The design for the electrical contact states may limit realizable feeling during manual operation.